Freya Walsh and the Forgotten School
by BibbleDarkness
Summary: Freya Walsh is a 5th year student at Ilvermorny the American school of magic. She discovers a pensieve, a magical object she has only ever read about. The memories chronicle the adventures of 'Harry Potter...the Boy who Lived'. Soon Freya reaches out to the 'forgotten school'. AU, set in 2020, I'm really bad at summaries.


**Author's Note: I started this a couple of years ago, well just the first chapter, anyways... future chapters will probably be much better. This is a sort of AU, inspired by the cursed child, (although I can't say I fully excepted the screenplay and the ways it portrayed certain characters). If you haven't read the Cursed child the main character in this Fanfic is a 5th year student who is the same age as Albus Severus Potter. This is my first time publishing so sorry if this goes horribly wrong.**

Although long ago the young lady Isolt, who had founded Ilvermorny, after she had run from her estranged aunt Gormlaith, had once dreamed of attending Hogwarts, the North American wizarding school had no knowledge of the British school. Nor did they know anything about Harry Potter the boy who lived. Even the teachers believed it to be a myth. Several years had passed since Lord Voldemort had been vanquished. A young 5th-year girl in the Horned Serpent house was oblivious to this as well. Until one misty November night. The young girl was named Freya Walsh, she had tucked her long auburn hair into an ugly wool hat and dressed in heavy layers of blue and cranberry colored robes. and her. She was adventurous and smart, modest and vivacious. She and her friends Mark and Lyla had just come from the library and were now chasing each other around casting snowballs out of thin air laughing their heads off. Freya didn't notice she was about to be caught in a disastrous collision, not until she was a mere two feet away from an ancient looking stone wall, she could not stop. She looked towards the massive wall and waited for the crash, but it did not come Slowly she opened her eyes. She saw a large glass case with several vials full of something that seemed to be neither liquid nor gas. And a pensieve

 _I've read about this,_ Freya thought, _in the history of magic_. She walked towards it with curiosity. She touched the water with the palm of her hand. She then turned to the case enclosing the vials, she pulled out the first one and it read.

Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall

10/81

The date was 1981. That was decades ago.

 _I'm so stupid,_ She thought before she cautiously dropped the substance into pensieve and dunked her head in. Suddenly she was outside and it seemed to be early. She saw a cat, sitting sternly and watching into the distance. She walked down a line of the house each remarkably similar to its neighbor, this was clearly some no-maj suburb. She saw a rather large man walk out of house number 4 privet drive. She gazed into the house's interior she saw a pudgy baby throwing a fit and a slender tall, horse-like woman trying to coddle the young boy. Suddenly a car was inches away she braced herself to be flattened but into it just drove through her like she was a ghost.

The no-maj who was driving showed no signs of seeing her neither did the strange, stray cat. Time felt infinite and soon darkness had bound the street in the blink of an eye. She heard a loud crack and swung around. An older man with fantastic robes and half-moon spectacles with piercing blue eyes and a long wispy white beard had apparated a few feet away from her. He pulled a small contraption out and clicked it. The streets lamps line the street one by one, surrendered their light to his device. The older man sat down on the wall next to the cat.

"Fancy seeing you here professor McGonagall." He said without looking at her.

The cat then transformed into a rather severe-looking lady "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly. And then they were off talking about things that Freya couldn't seem to register. She heard the motorcycle before she saw it. A deep rumbling noise. Freya looked all around but saw nothing. Finally disbelieving as she turned her head upward she saw the motorcycle. And it was flying.

The two were joined by a giant man carrying a young baby who couldn't be older than a year or so. They debated whether this was the best place to put the boys with these 'muggles'. Freya was perplexed, _perhaps muggle is an old term for No-maj,_ she thought. The gigantic bearded man had dismounted his motorcycle long ago and the baby was now laying, wrapped in a blanket on a mundane door-step. Freya didn't understand any of this; She didn't understand the animagus 'Professor McGonagall, not the elderly man 'Dumbledore' who whispered to the tiny baby, not the bearded, now sobbing, giant' Hagrid. She didn't understand any of it. Who was Voldemort? And now the question that seemed most important set into the back of her mind: Who was Harry Potter… the boy who lived?

She whipped her head up from the pensieve and put the vile back. She decided not to tell anyone what she had seen until she knew more. Maybe this had something to do with the MACUSA. She ran towards the huge wall once again and found herself in the snowy courtyard once again. She quickly ran off to find her friends.

"Where have you been?" asked Lyla who almost fainted with relief when they found her. "We've been looking everywhere!"

Freya thought for a moment before forcing a large grin in wholeheartedly chuckling at Mark and Lyla, " I went inside its freezing!"

"Are you serious! We've been out here freezing our butt's off for the past twenty minutes and you've been inside!" Mark muttered angrily, grabbing both girls hands and storming inside, retreating towards the warmth of their dormitories. She bid farewell to Mark and Lyla as they disappeared behind the door with an enormous wooden carving of a Pukwudgie on it. Freya slept fitfully that night, unable to comprehend what she had seen.

Tomorrow she would be going to the library.


End file.
